


Gentlemen Don't Kiss and Tell

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Derek Hale, Multi, Polyamory, The Pack is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles is in a relationship with Derek and Peter.  He doesn’t understand why this is so hard to understand.  It works really well for them, after all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Gentlemen Don't Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge - G, stories_a_z - G, Merry Trope-mas Day #17: Polyamory

“I thought you said you were with Derek?”

Stiles sighed and resisted rubbing his temples. “I am.” 

“But I just saw you kissing Peter!”

Stiles gave Scott a long look. “Because I’m seeing him too. Pretty sure I told you this.”

“I thought you broke up with him for Derek. You can’t date both of them!”

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. “And why the fuck not?”

Scott’s face scrunched up, “ _ Dude,  _ Peter is Derek’s  _ uncle _ .

Stiles tilted his head back and counted to ten. “Well, it’s a good thing they’re dating me and not each other then, isn’t it?”

“How does that even work?”

Stiles grinned lasciviously, “Really,  _ really  _ well.”

~~

“So, Derek  _ and _ Peter, huh?”

Stiles sighed and took a long drink of his iced coffee before answering Lydia. “Yep.”

“I thought the wolves were all really territorial about their partners.”

Thinking about the various hickies scattered over his body, Stiles laughed, “Yeah, you could say that.”

“So how are they okay with you being with the other one?”

“No idea, I think they had a fight to see who was top dog.” Stiles snorted and made a note to tell them what he said later.

Lydia gave him an unimpressed look. “Cute. But…” She dropped her voice so nobody else in the cafe would hear her. “I thought Derek was asexual.”

“And?”

“So you’re just sleeping with Peter?”

Stiles just grinned.

~~

“Oh! Oh, fuck yes!” Stiles whined and buried his face against Derek’s hip, hands clutching helplessly at his back.

“Hmm, you like that, baby?” Derek’s hand ran over his hair, soothing him, “You like having Peter’s great big cock splitting you open, don’t you?”

Stiles keened as Peter shifted the angle he was thrusting at and nailed his prostate dead on. Face down over Derek’s lap, his ass in the air as Peter fucked into him relentlessly, Stiles was having problems stringing words together.

“You feel so good, darling, you’re taking me so well. Can’t wait to fill you up, make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

“Yes! Yes, please…” Stiles was damn near crying from overstimulation. Derek had held him the entire time while Peter had first opened him up using his mouth and tongue and then after the older were had flipped him over and began fucking him. And nobody would ever believe him if he told them how  _ good _ at dirty talk Derek was, how verbal he got when he joined Peter and Stiles. With his dripping cock rubbing against Peter’s ridiculously expensive sheets with every pounding thrust, the delicious stretch of his thick cock stretching Stiles out, it only took a couple more quick thrusts from Peter and Stiles was cumming, biting down on Derek’s side as he screamed, feeling his cum splatter against his belly and the sheets below.

Peter followed soon after with a roar, grinding his hips against Stiles’ ass as he filled him with his cum. Collapsing next to the teen, he and Derek worked to get the three of them settled in bed, the two wolves taking turns kissing their mate before sucking brand new marks on opposite sides of his chest.

Laughing tiredly, he patted both of them, squirming under their mouths. “Told Lyds you two were possessive.”

Peter rolled his eyes, licking the mark he had left. “So they were grilling you about us again?”

“Just Scott and her today. I really don’t understand why it’s so hard to understand. And it’s not like we’re keeping things secret.”

“So did you give them all the sordid details, darling?”

“Of course not. You know a gentleman never kisses and tells.”

Derek propped himself up and grinned down at Stiles, “Yeah, but nobody ever accused you of being a gentleman.”

Peter just rolled his eyes as Stiles squawked and the two younger men started wrestling and rolling around on the bed as they playfully insulted each other. Debating the merits of traumatizing the pack by telling them all kinds of dirty details about their relationship so they’d stop pestering his boy, he decided it would definitely be worth the entertainment value. Besides, nobody ever accused him of being a gentleman either.


End file.
